1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to container lids and, more particularly, to a container lid assembly that is designed as a lid unit for closing an opening at an upper end of a container and comprises a lower connecting member with a ring mounted around an outer periphery thereof, an intermediate covering member, and an upper connecting member stacked in order, so that when the lid unit covers the container's opening and the upper connecting member is manually rotated, the lower connecting member is driven to move upward and push the peripheral ring outward by the lower end of the intermediate covering member, to close the container's opening even more tightly, thereby providing desired sealing for the container.
2. Description of Related Art
For preventing moisture and insects such as ants from entering containers that contain foods, sealing lids are provided at openings of containers to close the containers tightly for keep the containers closed as desired.
While the existing sealing lids for containers somehow provide the desired closeness in practice, the sealing effect thereof can be improved. The present invention herein provides a new design for lids that cover containers with a better sealing effect that is easy to operate and is effective in preventing external air and insects from entering the containers.